Penny Lane
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = |Height = |Weight = |Address = |Occupation(s) = Student |Aliases = |Family = |Friends = James Diamond Kendall Knight Logan Mitchell Carlos Garcia |Relationships = |Pets(s) = |Enemies = |Interests = |Education = |Talent = |Weaknesses = |First appearance = Big Time Movie |Last appearance = Big Time Movie |Portrayed By = Emma Lahana }} Penny Lane (played by Emma Lahana) is a british agent and a character in the Big Time Rush movie Big Time Movie. She is the daughter of Simon Lane. She was a trained spy by her father. In Big Time Movie when her father goes rouge she sets out to find a device called "The Beetle" that ended up in Kendall's possession. She breaks into their room to steal the device back and after realizing they are now wanted by the British government the boys later teams up with Penny into saving her abducted father in exchange for The Beetle but the negotiation goes wrong and they end up thinking of a plan to take Moon down but Simon is tranquilized and they end up having to do so themselves. Later when Katie is abducted Penny and the boys rush to Moon's mansion fighting their way through. When Moon is defeated Penny's father's name is cleared and they clear the boys names. Big Time Movie Penny's father Simon who was believed to have gone rogue was captured by an evil millionaire named Sir Atticus Moon. Moon planed on using a device known as "the beetle" to take over the world. Since the bag containing the beetle was switched with Kendall Knight's bag. She raids the apartment Kendall Logan James and Carlos are staying in. During this brief encounter James becomes smitten with her. She later encounters the boys after the agency believes them to be the enemy and they flee to Chinatown. Penny reveals her intentions to find The Beetle in exchange for her father. They agree to go along with Penny if she gets them out of trouble. After the deal goes bad Penny Simon and BTR elude Moon's men. Penny and Simon give BTR some weapons to protect themselves (Namely tranquilizer) but Simon is accidentally knocked out. After Kendall's sister Katie is abducted by Moon's henchmen Penny and BTR crusade to Moon's mansion. Moon explains his plan on using the beetle which has antigravity rays to warp the moon's orbit cause natural disasters and strong-arm the world leaders into giving in to his demands. During the resulting fight Penny kisses James, which gives James confidence to thwart Moon by falling on top of him. Moon is then defeated after a final confrontation. Simon awakens and they keep true to their promises to BTR. Appearance *Big Time Movie Trivia *Her name is a parody of the Beatles song "Penny Lane". *Her dad often took her to 'take your kid to work day' as a kid. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:One appearance only Category:Parodies Category:Season 3